The Space Slug that Slimed all over my Pants
by Raymie Stardust
Summary: Do you remember Keroro saying this in the xmas episode of the dub: '...although once I tickled a space slug and it slimed all over my pants' ? This is just my take on what could happen if it was ever brought up again.


Giroro scowled across the meeting auditorium and grunted in fustration, 'where _is _he?'

From behind a laptop on the other side of the room, Kururu laughed; 'he's probably found that space slug again...'

The corporal made a face of disgust, 'ugh, _Kululu_. You really didn't have to go there...'

Next to him, Tamama looked up from his chips, 'space slug?'

The sergeant major laughed again, 'Sarge thought he'd found a -'

'Aghhergh shut _up,_' Giroro snarled, 'I'm going to go drag him from his room.' He marched for the door.

'_Wow_ you are brave,' Kururu retorted salaciously.

The corporal reeled on his way out, '_yerggghhch._'

Tamama watched Kururu laugh, until the sergeant major noticed him and continued.

'As I was saying, Sarge thought he found a space slug in his pants,' he paid no attention to Tamama's shocked demeanour, 'So he tickled it, causing it to _slime _all over his pants. Which he doesn't wear...' Kururu shrugged.

The tadpole had gone rigid, 'T-There's no way that's true.'

The curry-coloured frog shrugged again, 'believe what you will.' He went back to his laptop.

Tamama ate his chips one at a time, chewing slowly.

Eventually, he said, 'and he had no idea what it was?'

'What do I look like, his shrink?'

Frantic pleading and yelping could be heard echoing in the underground tunnel, and the door slid to the side to reveal Giroro, pulling Keroro along by the cheek.

'I was _busy!_' fumed the sergeant.

Kururu looked up, 'we were just talking about the space slug.'

The corporal groaned loudly, 'that's it! I'm done.' He flung the sergeant on the floor and stormed out of the door, the sergeant major's laughter echoing behind him.

Keroro stared after Giroro, rubbing his cheek; 'jeez...what's his problem?'

'He doesn't want to talk about the space slug,' Kururu persisted, leering at the tadpole who fidgeted awkwardly on his chair.

Keroro looked a him, still with a hand to his cheek; 'Did he find a space slug in his pants, too?'

'No. But _Tamama _thinks he might have one.' The sergeant major watched the tadpole turn a delightful shade of beetroot.

'Well don't tickle it, private. It gets very messy,' Keroro advised.

'Y-yes sir?'

Kururu's resulting sinister laugh sent chills down Tamama's spine.

'Do you want to show the sergeant what you found, Tama-chan?'

The tadpole crossed his arms, eyes narrowed at Kururu, 'What; show him? Right here? Is that what you want?'

There was a little pink spot on each of Keroro' cheeks, 'wha..? S-show me?'

Tamama shut his eyes and raised his head with dignity, 'you amaze me, Sergeant Major.' He forced himself to ignore the fizzing bubbles in his stomach caused by his sergeant's response to Kururu.

'When did you find it?' asked Keroro, quietly.

The private's eyes snapped open, 'I...err-I...' he stammered...'I was v-very little...'

They fell silent as Kururu laughed, 'but you can't find it now?'

Tamama grit his teeth, 'not when you're here, no.'

Almost forgotten, Keroro blinked, 'but it stayed with you, ever since?'

The tadpole looked at him, stunned into silence.

Keroro looked downcast, 'You're lucky, private. I lost mine.'

'I don't think that can happen, Sarge.'

'And if it has, Tamama can help you find it!' Kururu intercepted.

'That's _it_ - get out,' Fists clenched, Tamama stood up in his seat and faced the sergeant major.

'You can't _order_ me out of the room!'

Tamama pouted, and turned away haughtily, 'you know he doesn't understand...'

Kururu gave a fake sigh, 'oh all right. Spoil sport.' He tucked the laptop under his arm, 'I have to be getting back to the lab now anyway. Momoka's love potion isn't going to formulate itself.'

The tadpole watched him shuffle out the door.

'I understand!' Keroro cried, fuming, 'I understand perfectly! And don't talk about me like that _when I'm in the room!' _

Tamama looked at him boldly, 'understand what?'

'That you won't help me find my space slug!'

Kururu's laughter was heard from down the tunnel.

The tadpole put his head in his hands, 'I can't tell if you're playin' or what...'

'Me neither! I'm going to my room!'

The leader turned and flounced from the room; leaving Tamama staring blankly after him.

'I...I need some more chips...'


End file.
